Le grand jeu
by Tommaso
Summary: Lorsque que le quotidien flirte avec l'ennui, rien de tel qu'un jeu entre coups d'un soir pour mettre un peu de piment dans la vie de tous les jours. Slash Lestrade/?


Un court texte écris en quelques heures à peine. J'ai pris un sacré plaisir à le rédiger : j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant de le lire ! Bonne lecture. Et rendez-vous à la fin.

* * *

><p>Accoudé à l'un des bars en pierre de ce club relativement huppé, je laisse mon regard errer au gré des allées et venues de fêtards plus quelconques les uns que les autres. Ennuyé de m'abaisser à ces rites fastidieux et alcoolisés, je dissimule une moue de dégout derrière ma main. Cette répulsion s'accentue lorsqu'un badaud m'aborde, m'offrant une invitation sauvage dans un borborygme. Tout ce cirque m'apparaît horriblement vulgaire… et ordinaire.<p>

Heureusement, l'objet de mes convoitises ne tarde pas à franchir la porte. L'air préoccupé, il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel tout en scrutant la banquette sur laquelle il compte s'installer. Ce soir, comme promis, je ferai mine de ne pas reconnaître cet homme. L'inspecteur Lestrade ne sera qu'un anonyme dans cette foule de jeunes et de moins jeunes qui œuvrent dans un but commun : dénicher un coup d'un soir ou, pour les plus optimistes, une affaire de quelques semaines. Lui comme moi ne faisons pas exception à la règle bien que nous visions des finalités diamétralement opposées. Pour dire vrai, cette atmosphère discrète et décalée me rend plus enclin à l'initiative.

Ainsi, je l'observe quelques minutes, distant. Je ne rate aucun de ces coups d'œil prétendument discrets. Il a opté pour une tenue décontractée bien que classe, loin de la rigueur professionnelle qu'il s'impose d'habitude. Sa chemise se plisse sous le deuxième bouton, ouvert bien entendu. Ce détail plus qu'aguicheur m'arrache un sourire, m'incitant à entreprendre ma première offensive. Ce soir, je ne dois pas perdre de vue la mission que je dois mener à bien. Je ne peux me permettre aucune approximation. Je ricane : quelles approximations ? Je n'en commets jamais aucune.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ébouriffe rapidement mes cheveux de jais, replace correctement l'affreux collier déniché dans une boutique minable de Shaftesbury. Dans un tel endroit, mon esprit brillant ne suffira pas à ferrer le poisson. Avec une dose de parfum et quelques sourires lascifs, la tâche sera moins ardue.

Presque touchant lorsqu'il semble s'interroger sur ma destination, l'inspecteur écarquille les yeux à l'instant où je me pose à ses côtés, sur la banquette. Agitant ma main à la manière d'un éventail, je lui adresse une phrase sur un ton complice et absolument indigne de moi :  
>- Il fait intenable sous les néons du bar !<p>

Bon prince, il ressort de sa poche son portefeuille, extirpant un billet de vingt livres.  
>- Un Cosmopolitan, dis-je en optant pour le moins écœurant des cocktails proposés.<p>

L'un des employés finit par déposer deux verres sur notre table. Faussement distrait, je joue avec le zeste qui décore ma boisson. Lui déguste un whisky ambré en quelques lampées.  
>- De l'alcool fort… On tente de démontrer sa virilité ?<p>

Un air exaspéré envahit son visage :  
>- J'espérais éviter les déductions stupides pour ce soir…<p>

Je vois parfaitement où il veut en venir. Cependant, pour le bien de notre petit jeu, je feins l'ignorance et embraye sur un autre sujet :  
>- Pas un habitué, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais…<br>- Si tu l'dis.

Si Lestrade assume sa différence, je sais qu'il préfère se faire discret. Son statut au sein de la police n'est pas exactement la fonction la plus facile à concilier avec une vie sentimentale dévouée aux hommes et aux conquêtes nocturnes.  
>- Je n'oublie jamais un visage. Ni un nom. Ni quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs.<p>

Il sourit : première victoire. Luttant pour avaler une gorgée de ce définitivement médiocre Cosmopolitan, je l'écoute déblatérer quelques banalités sur les quelques couples qui se forment autour de nous. Tandis que je formule une appréciation, il me dévore du regard :  
>- La moyenne d'âge est trop basse à mon goût.<br>- Je vois, tu cherches à taper dans le plus âgé. Rien de tel que la fermeté et le savoir-faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce phrasé m'étonne de sa part et, à la fois, m'excite presque. A la condition de ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif, je peux très bien m'offrir un peu de bon temps. Après tout, pour l'espace d'une nuit, j'incarne un autre personnage.

D'une main légère, je manipule le col de sa chemise. Mon index frôle la peau, à hauteur de la carotide. Elle palpite à un rythme qui me renseigne sur une chose : l'inspecteur cède petit à petit à ce jeu très divertissant. Evasif, je fais la moue et lui pose une question dont je connais évidemment la réponse :  
>- A quoi un mec comme toi peut occuper ses journées ?<br>- Je suis flic, soupire-t-il presque tandis que je me rapproche davantage.

Appuyé sur son épaule, ma bouche atteint presque son oreille. D'une voix douce, j'adopte quelques unes des plus mauvaises métaphores qui me viennent à l'esprit :  
>- Je ne vais pas te mentir : je ne suis pas un bon garçon… Pas un bon garçon du tout. Tu devrais peut-être… Me passer les menottes ? Ou procéder à une fouille dans les règles de l'art.<p>

Les prunelles noires de désir, Lestrade est à ma merci : sa langue brosse furtivement ses lèvres. Admirant le sang-froid dont il fait preuve en quittant le bar, je reprends rapidement mon rôle de séducteur tandis qu'il me plaque contre sa voiture, promettant de sa voix grave de m'offrir une inoubliable nuit. A ce stade, je ne suis plus très loin de remporter la guerre.  
>- Défi relevé, inspecteur.<p>

Jetés l'un contre l'autre, je parviens à me souvenir que mon écharpe s'est perdue entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Ma veste sombre s'échoue bientôt sur le sol de son salon, à proximité de ses chaussures et de son jeans. Mon tee-shirt suit finalement le même chemin, remontant le long de mes bras levés. Je ne conserve finalement que ce pantalon bien trop étroit qui comprime l'envie sans cesse grandissante que j'éprouve. Est-ce ce jeu de rôle ou l'acte en lui-même ? Lestrade ne me laisse guère le temps de répondre à cette question, se jetant à mes pieds.

Ses ongles labourent la peau laiteuse de mes flancs, laissant des marques rouges derrière le passage anarchique de ses mains. Ai-je l'air si demandeur qu'il prend un malin plaisir à se montrer dominant, presque animal ? Cette attitude n'entache en rien mon plaisir et accentue même l'impatience que j'éprouve : je veux lui démontrer que j'ai toujours un coup d'avance, sur tous les plans.

La boucle de ma ceinture ne tarde pas à sauter dans un bruit métallique, sec, clinquant et prometteur. Me fixant droit dans les yeux, il écarte mes cuisses d'un geste autoritaire. Averti, il glissa sa main sur le rebond de l'une de mes fesses, fouillant la poche pour en extirper un préservatif :  
>- Je me doutais que tu étais le genre de type à te promener avec ça, me glisse-t-il d'un ton qui oscille entre la condescendance et l'amusement.<p>

Déroulant l'étui sur l'érection déployée devant lui, il fond immédiatement sur celle-ci. La parcourant dans sa longueur, il prend un malin plaisir à dispenser ses caresses par touche, sans insister. Parcourant la veine imprimée en relief sur le latex, il se consacre ensuite à l'extrémité rougie, tournoyant sa langue sans jamais franchir quelques foutus centimètres. Las, je pose mes mains sur sa tête et l'invite sèchement à passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'imprime moi-même un rythme soutenu, les lèvres de mon amant d'une nuit enserrant précieusement mon membre. Je sous-estimais certains talents de mon partenaire : débarrassé de notre retenue, je râle autant qu'il gémit, provoquant des vibrations qui sont au-delà de ce que j'ai connu précédemment.

Proche de l'implosion, je le repousse, muet d'étonnement. Je n'ai visiblement pas encore percé chacun des mystères de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Lorsque je croise enfin son regard, je me retiens de justesse de jurer devant ce spectacle hors-du-commun : lèvres luisantes, souffle court, le respectable officier de Scotland Yard a laissé sa place à un individu dont je me plais à découvrir les facettes. Ce petit jeu s'avère de plus en plus intéressant au fil des minutes. Je n'en oublie toute fois pas la raison de cette mascarade.

Taquin, j'emprisonne ses poignets dans mes mains. Face à lui, j'accuse une différence de quelques centimètres. Je dégage visiblement suffisamment de charisme pour le tenir en respect :  
>- Tu vas gentiment m'indiquer où tu ranges ton matériel de flic… - Ma voix s'adoucit, brusquement – Et me faire le plaisir de montrer qui de nous deux dirige vraiment l'autre.<p>

Quelques minutes passent et, une nouvelle fois, un bruit métallique résonne à mes oreilles. Menotté à la structure du lit qui trône dans la chambre impersonnelle, je réalise que l'évasion est impossible. Secoué par ce coup de poker, je choisis d'adopter une confiance aveugle en mon comparse. Parvenant à m'asseoir, les bras tirés en arrière, les jambes écartées, j'accueille avec un soupir sa venue : devinant les intentions de l'inspecteur, je consens à partager un baiser hâtif et maladroit. Trop de dents, pas assez de fermeté ni de passion. Le genre de balais de langues acceptable pour un coup d'un soir.

Tout en muscle, le dos cambré à l'extrême, je hausse mes épaules douloureuses. Pendant qu'il fouille son tiroir à la recherche d'un tube de lubrifiant, j'observe le corps de mon partenaire. Une pellicule de sueur fait luire sa peau halée, sa tignasse est un désordre de cheveux noirs, gris voire carrément blancs. Combien de ses collègues sont en mesure de l'imaginer sous ce jour ? Peu. Très peu, me dis-je en me réjouissant de son retour.  
>- Sur le dos ?<p>

Je ne réponds rien. Ruant à une ou deux reprises, je parviens à m'agenouiller face au mur, les mains posées sur la barrière à laquelle je suis attaché. Tournant le dos à mon amant, je n'aperçois aucun de ses gestes mais les devine aisément. Le bruit d'un emballage qu'on déchire, d'un flacon qu'on presse, le bruissement des doigts qui malaxe et réchauffe un gel aqueux. Celui-ci entre finalement en contact avec mon intimité, apprivoisant le muscle qui se contracte. Un premier doigt franchit finalement la barrière, rapidement rejoint par un deuxième. A ce stade, je feule bruyamment, saluant cette position qui me permet de dissimuler mon visage à ma guise. Entre la grimace d'un plaisir intense et le pincement suscité par la douleur, mon expression doit être terriblement… humaine.

Les mouvements que je ressens varient d'une seconde à l'autre : les doigts vont et viennent, se retirent, se crispent, avancent en ciseaux. J'interviens finalement, reprenant les pleins pouvoirs sur mon corps lorsque les caresses s'interrompent :  
>- Pas trop de- Préparations.<br>- Bien… N'hésite pas.

Je ne sais pas qui de mon corps ou de mon esprit rejette le plus violemment l'autre. Me suppliant de cesser ma réflexion, mes jambes flageolent, mes mains emprisonnées tremblent. Mon esprit, lui, lutte pour garder la mainmise sur ces muscles qui se raidissent. Lestrade débute l'intrusion, attentif mais efficace, forçant le muscle qui l'accueille, vaincu. Ce n'est pas l'extase mais une horrible agonie que j'éprouve à cet instant. Le cerveau autant que le corps reprennent leurs droits, le plaisir traçant un chemin aussi rapide que cette gêne vaguement douloureuse que j'éprouve.

Dans le panel de mes numéros de comédies, de mes manipulations et des rôles que j'endosse volontiers, je n'en connais pas de meilleur que celui dans lequel j'évolue ce soir. Me rassasiant tant sur le plan physique que mental, je mène à bien mon œuvre tout en savourant les prouesses de mon exquis partenaire. Je suis un génie… Et le monde n'en a même pas conscience.

Lestrade, lui, se perd en coups de rein, râlant et soufflant entre les assauts dont il me gratifie avec une vitalité et une souplesse insoupçonnable chez un homme de son âge. Chose normale après tout : je n'accorde pas mes faveurs à n'importe qui. Il croque à pleine dent dans ma nuque, son souffle soulevant les cheveux noirs qui garnissent le bas de mon crâne. Ses mains dévalent la chute de mes reins. La férocité atteint son paroxysme, l'inspecteur rejoint le septième ciel et moi, je savoure la satisfaction d'un plan savamment orchestré.

Un bras sous mon ventre, le dos ramené contre le corps bouillonnant du quadragénaire, je ne peux me soustraire à ce dernier élan. Il se libère finalement dans un cri rauque, semblable à celui qui franchit malgré moi mes lèvres.

Avec une rigueur presque maniaque, mon partenaire reprend ses esprits rapidement, se débarrassant des dernières preuves du délit et s'avançant vers moi pour me libérer des menottes. Je crois discerner une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux :  
>- Sous tes apparences… Tu es plutôt docile.<br>- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Et les actes peuvent très bien avoir une autre signification que celle que l'on imagine.

Lestrade encadre subitement son visage avec ses mains, appuyées sur ses tempes :  
>- J'ai un peu de mal avec la philosophie après trois heures du mat'. Même avant, en fait.<p>

Je souris. Et dans ce sourire réside la parfaite illustration de ma déclaration là où il voit un signe d'amusement, j'anticipe en réalité la réalisation de mon plan.  
>- Reste ici. Je vais ranger ça, lui dis-je en m'emparant des menottes et de la clé avant de me diriger vers la console où sont entreposés ses effets professionnels – à l'exception de son arme, malheureusement -.<p>

A mon retour dans la chambre, il constate avec dépit que j'ai déjà rassemblé mes affaires et enfilé la plupart d'entre elles. D'un geste de la main, j'ôte les plis de mon tee-shirt et lui annonce d'une voix neutre la fin des réjouissances :  
>- Le grand jeu est fini. Le nôtre, en tout cas.<p>

S'habillant lentement, Lestrade semble ruminer quelque chose. Il s'exprime finalement :  
>- On pourrait se revoir… Disons vendredi ?<br>- Hm, je ne peux pas. J'ai- Un rendez-vous.  
>- Galant ?<br>- Pas vraiment… Un cours à donner. Dans une piscine.

Etonné, il hausse un sourcil sans oser me demander davantage de précision. Les mensonges sont monnaies courantes peut-être craint-il d'être déçu. Pris d'un détonant mélange de pitié et de machiavélisme, je viens à sa rescousse :  
>- A ton avis, d'où me vient ce corps parfait ? Cela demande du travail, beaucoup de travail ! Ne t'en fais pas… Tu ne feras pas longtemps sans entendre parler de moi.<p>

Il sourit, rassuré par ma réponse. Tandis qu'il s'appuie contre la porte, brûlant de l'envie de me récupérer pour une seconde nuit, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la cage d'escaliers, palpant à travers ma veste la carte de Scotland Yard subtilisée vingt minutes plus tôt. Elle me servira tôt ou tard, j'en suis certain.

A la toute dernière seconde, je suspends mes pas. Je prends un malin plaisir à prolonger ce jeu malsain :  
>- Je n'ai pas pris la peine de demander ton prénom.<br>- Je ne connais pas le tien non plus, me réplique-t-il tout en minauderie, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Je jubile, purement et simplement. La tête baissée pour dissimuler ce sourire carnassier que je ne parviens guère à réprimer, je lui offre un dernier cadeau empoisonné.

- James mais… Je préfère _Jim_.

**The End.**


End file.
